


supernova

by worstgirl



Series: be more devilish [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Avril Lavigne - Freeform, Canon Trans Character, Christian Imagery, F/F, Jupitune, M/M, Mentions Of Gender Dysphoria, Playride, Trans Female Character, Venus gets the love she deserves, but there, deere, expensive headphones is there i’m js, i guess?, light body horror, not mentioned, worst girls since eve, yellow ending compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: She still remembered how it felt to be a her. A true her. The flowing hair and the wings and the feeling of not feeling a heart-head-body disconnect.~~~or, a vague venus character study in my wktd x bmc au
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jupiter & Neptune & Venus (We Know the Devil), Jupiter & Venus (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Neptune (We Know the Devil), Neptune & Venus (We Know the Devil)
Series: be more devilish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540570
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	supernova

The first time Brooke Lohst presented her with a skirt, Venus cried. She’d spent her whole life thinking that her thoughts were sinful. Boys weren’t supposed to want to be girls. Her mother had told her that time and time again. 

It had taken her becoming the devil to realize that she wasn’t wrong. Or, well, maybe she  _ was _ wrong. But it was okay to be wrong. Jupiter was wrong. Neptune was wrong. Their new parents were wrong. But wrong was good. 

She still remembered how it felt to be a her. A true her. The flowing hair and the wings and the feeling of not feeling a heart-head-body disconnect. It was like an entirely new Venus, one that didn’t have to worry about people being mean to her, about feeling uncomfortable in her own skin, one that felt like a normal human being with emotions that fit and thoughts that made sense. The shining of Lucifer, God had said on the radio. Venus liked the sound of that. The morning star, shining in the dawn, ready to explode at any moment into a supernova of bright light and fire and love. 

It was Christine who asked her first, in the gentlest tone, if she wanted her to call her she. Venus hadn’t said anything about why she was kicked out of her home to anyone other than Neptune and Jupiter. Venus had panicked, before nodding shyly, trying to hide behind her ragged, short blonde hair. 

They sat down on the first night there, around their mismatched living room papered with posters from Broadway shows and various plants strewn about in varying levels of life. It was like campfire time at Summer Scouts, Venus thought. Except with more tea and less gospel. 

“If you want us to call you anything, you can tell us.” Brooke had said, her voice soft, soft blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked barely older than Venus’ sixteen, but she knew that she was at least a decade older, maybe more. It was almost comforting, except for the fact that other teenagers kind of scared Venus. Even Neptune. Actually, no, especially Neptune. Venus had nodded, but it still took a direct message for her to tell them. She didn’t want to cause a fuss, after all, and it wasn’t like she knew how to ask them to call her by something new. 

It was an odd experience. They didn’t really pray before dinner, and Brooke occasionally went to mass, but never as religiously as Venus’ parents had. The first time Venus wore a skirt, it felt like the most natural thing in the universe. It was mostly plain, one of Brooke’s— her style, while eccentric, was nowhere near Christine’s level. The light yellow fabric swished around Venus’ legs. She cried. Brooke was worried, until she saw the huge grin on Venus’ face as she looked at herself in the mirror on the back of her door. She looked almost beautiful.

Jupiter took that opportunity to give her all of her more feminine clothes. Her two dads were almost relieved that she didn’t like flowy dresses and the like. Some of the things were a bit small on Venus, but she appreciated the sentiment.

It took a bit to explain to her friends what it meant, being trans. It took a bit to explain it to herself as well. What she did know without explaining was that she liked it when Neptune dragged her to her bedroom to play with her hair and do her makeup, saying that her eyes were even bigger and bluer with the mascara and eyeliner lining them, that her lips worked so well with the vanilla lip gloss Neptune used their first year in Summer Scouts. She liked it when her moms let her wear skirts around the house and let her hair grow into a fluffy, wavy mess to her shoulders. She liked it when Jupiter called her  _ she _ without slipping up for the first time, and the way she made a point to use it whenever she could, even if she didn’t quite get it at the moment. 

Some things were hard. Getting her teachers to call her a girl, feeling like she wasn’t a devil child, feeling comfortable wearing skirts in public, ignoring the stares she got when she didn’t pass as well as she wanted to, trying to figure out which bathroom to go in and ending up going two floors down to the single gender-neutral bathroom in the entire school. 

But then there were the good days of her and Neptune and Jupiter in Jupiter’s bedroom— with the door open, as per the request of her dads— actually feeling like real, normal teenage girls, with the only singer they could all agree on playing from the speakers. No one could truly say no to Avril Lavigne, could they? 

It didn’t feel fake, like they were just another group of teens forced together. They felt like real friends, real humans, real girls. And as Venus’ skirt swirled around her legs while Jupiter spun her around, laughing for real for the first time in ages since Venus had known her, everything felt right. Even when she crashed into Jupiter’s desk and almost fell into Neptune. 

Dancing the tune of Sk8er Boi with her two best friends, Venus felt alive. Their adoptions were possibly the best thing to happen to them. They managed to stick together, their little group of outcasts bound together by that one string of fate that brought them together. They’d been thrown together in the worst of circumstances, but they were keeping a tight hold on that knotted string. They were the worst girls since Eve, and they weren’t about to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> to all my trans readers out there: i’m not trans, but i hope i did you guys justice. if i got anything wrong or said anything offensive, please let me know! i don’t want to make anyone feel uncomfortable about this fic. 
> 
> i’ve been really stuck on this au for a while and this is so unedited, but i hope you guys liked it! I certainly enjoyed writing it, i don’t normally write for venus or brooke or christine. 
> 
> thank you for all your support of this au!! 
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful, loves!!
> 
> ~percy


End file.
